Making Believe
by luisaakainsane
Summary: All good things come to an end.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. This is all fictional. I wish I would own Teddy ._.

**A/N:** My first fic since ages oO And it's my first fic without a happy end. Because **LoveToTheCucumber** wanted a sad Codiase story ^^. So, here it is :D. I hope you're not too disappointed, 'cause it's short again -.- And this fic is also for my lovely **Bloody. Sarah** :). Thank you for believing in me ;). I hope it doesn't suck too much.

* * *

„Please, Teddy! Stop teasing!" Cody pleaded, while Ted was sitting on him and stroking him. Cody was completely naked. His clothes were scattered about everywhere in the hotel room. And Ted was naked too. The two went, as always after a show, together to their hotel room. And, as always, they ripped their clothes off their bodies as soon as the door was closed. They just couldn't control theirselves. Between the two there has always been this certain tension.

„Awww, baby boy," Ted grinned skittishly, „what's the matter?" Why did Ted ask? He knew perfectly well what was going on. Cody needed him.

„Ted! I need you! Now! I need you in me!" Cody pleaded. He sounded almost a bit desperate.

„Well, what is the magic word?" Ted loved to tease his younger lover.

„Please?" Cody looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. Ted replied to his request with a long and very passionate kiss. Their tongues clashed together and Cody moaned full of lust and desire into Ted's mouth.

„Oh my fucking god!" Cody screamed, „I'm coming!" Ted thrusted once again into Cody and then both came almost at the same time. Ted pulled his cock out of Cody and lay down next to him. Both were sweating because the sex was breathtakingly good, damn good as always. Cody rolled over on his side, one hand on Ted's chest. He looked deep into his eyes and told him the three words he wanted to say a long time but never found the courage to do it.

„I love you, Ted," he said, lovingly and honestly.

Ted also rolled on its side, gave him a quick peck on his mouth and finally replied: „I love you too."

Everything seemed perfect...

„_Making believe,_

_That you still love me._

_It's leaving me_

_Alone and so blue._

_I'll always dream, but I'll never own you._

_Making believe,_

_That's all I can do."_

I believe that you still love me. I know that you meant it back then when you told me you love me. But I do not understand why you returned to your wife. Just because your father wanted it that way? Just because he said that our relationship would impair your career? Just because your dad, your precious dad, said that a professional wrestler can't be gay? You are 27, almost 28, fucking years old and you do what your father wants? Damn it! I don't understand!

„_I can't hold you close,_

_Darling when you're not near me._

_You're somebody's love, _

_You'll never be mine._

_Making believe,_

_I'll spend my lifetime_

_Loving you._

_And making believe."_

I would be lying if I would say that it doesn't hurt. Because it hurts. It hurts like hell. Because you were, or rather, are the love of my life. Since we were little kids, we know each other. Since I knew what love is, there was only one person with whom I wanted to be together. And that person was you. You. Theodore Marvin DiBiase,Jr.

I was so happy when you told me that you love me too. And I was so stupid and thought that we could be together forever. I was really hoping that you would leave her and we could officially be together. But I was wrong. I was so wrong. It would have been too nice to be true. I know that you love Kristen, but I thought that you love me more. And I really thought that you would defy your father. Only one single time. But you didn't.

Every time I close my eyes, all I see is your face. Your beautiful face with your beautiful eyes. And your mouth. With those lips.

When you and Kristen got married, I cried for days. The love of my life had married. But unfortunately not me. But then, when you came crawling into my bed one night after a show and you kissed me... I was so surprised, I couldn't move. You were so affectionate and loving. It was that night when we slept together for the first time. What I've never told you - it was my first time. You have taken my virginity and I couldn't have been happier. I always hoped that you would be my first. Since that night we have always slept in one bed when we were traveling. But now I have a single room. Every night I hug my pillow tightly and imagine that it's you and not just a pillow. Every night I cry myself to sleep, hoping that the pain is gone the next day. But the pain is still there the next day. And the next day. And the day after. I think it will never stop hurting.

„_I can't hold you close,_

_Darling when you're not near me._

_You're somebody's love, _

_You'll never be mine._

_Making believe,_

_I'll spend my lifetime_

_Loving you._

_And making believe._

_Just loving you._

_And making believe._

_Just loving you._

_And making believe."_

Well, now it's over. Our relationship, which never was a real relationship, is over. You're now back with her, with Kristen. Not with me. It hurts. I wonder how she could forgive you. You cheated on her with your best friend, with a man. But she just loves you. But to be honest, she doesn't love you as much as I do. Nobody will ever love you as much as I do.

I don't know if you still love me. But I think so. I just want you to be happy. That's all I want. For my part, I still love you and will love you forever and ever. I will love you for the rest of my life and making believe that you still love me.


End file.
